Wireless communications systems are used in a variety of telecommunications systems, television, radio and other media systems, data communication networks, and other systems to convey information between remote points using wireless transmitters and wireless receivers. A transmitter is an electronic device which, usually with the aid of an antenna, propagates an electromagnetic signal such as radio, television, or other telecommunications. Transmitters often include signal amplifiers which receive a radio-frequency or other signal, amplify the signal by a predetermined gain, and communicate the amplified signal. A receiver is an electronic device which receives and processes a wireless electromagnetic signal. A transmitter and receiver may be combined into a single device called a transceiver.
The gain of a signal amplifier may be associated with a radio frequency signal (RF attenuator) of the amplifier. However, current implementations of RF attenuators may not provide a linear attenuation over a desired attenuation range.